The present invention is related generally to a shirt to be worn for medical purposes and particularly for shirts to be worn by patients who are fitted with a supporting device known as a "halo".
A "halo" is an apparatus which includes a base that is supported on the patient's upper torso and a plurality of posts which extend upwardly from the base and which rigidly support a cranial support and immobilization structure. A "halo" is used for individuals who have had a severe neck injury so that the head must be supported and confined for a period of time to allow for healing of the injured area and to prevent further injury.
Due to the fact that the halo is such a cumbersome and obtrusive structure, it is impossible for the patient to wear normal upper body clothing such as shirts, blouses or sweaters. Since the halo must be worn for an extended period of time, the inability to wear normal apparel represents a serious burden and an inconvenience for the patient.
A number of garments, or shirts have been developed specifically for use with individuals who are equipped with a halo. The shirts are complex constructions which are awkward to apply and to remove. In some cases, the shirt comprises several individual panels or sections which must be assembled and disassembled. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art, garments for halo patients have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a shirt for use by a person wearing a halo which can be easily applied and removed by the person.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a "halo" shirt which is simple in construction and has the appearance of normal wearing apparel.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a "halo" shirt which can also be used by a patient for use during some types of medical examinations.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to the those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.